


Coffee Talk

by violetFawn



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, coffee shop AU, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetFawn/pseuds/violetFawn
Summary: Reyna has a crush again and this time it's on a cute red headed barista.





	1. Winter Shopping

Reyna slowed down and stopped in front of the malls Starbucks, her eyes met with a cute redheaded girl behind the counter. She smiled and gave a small wave, Reyna returned it.

“Hello Reyna, you there?” Nico was standing right in front of Reina when she looked.  
“Hey Nico, do you want any coffee?” She looked back at the shop and then back at Nico.  
“What? Do you even like Starbucks?”  
“I do.”

“Okay fair, we can go.” Nico shrugged, Reyna knew he was always more of a fan of the cafe near his college’s campus. It was one Reyna introduced him too. Sometimes he would get coffee from Cumberland farms, solely because he was a cheap guy.

The mall was busy which was expected it was December twenty third after all, they were not the only ones who needed to pick some last gifts last minute. 

“So, why did you have a sudden urge to get coffee?” The line moved slowly ahead of them.  
“Oh uh, no reason.” Reyna got out her wallet it looked like she had a gift card.

“Good afternoon, what would you like to order?” The employee behind the counter tucked a wisp of red hair, that got loose from her bun, behind her ear. Reyna jumped and dropped her wallet, Nico bent over and picked it up.

“Here, you okay?” Nico handed her the wallet.  
“Um yeah, can I have a venti gingerbread latte?” Reyna’s voice was stiff, Nico couldn’t place his finger on why.  
“I’ll have a eggnog latte venti, I guess.” He tilted his head.  
“Alrighty, can I get your name?”  
“Reyna.” She sounded even more stiff.  
“Thank you very much, and happy holidays.” She smiled, it was warm and her cheeks and nose scrunched up, her smile looked genuine. Her green eyes were bright and her covered in freckles. 

They sat at a high table, and had two chairs. Reyna thought maybe the employee, whose name was Rachel, would have recognised her. She had gone a couple of times while she was working, and they way she smiled at her when she was outside the shop made her hope that she did.

“One venti gingerbread latte and one venti eggnog latte!” Rachel called.  
“I’ll get it.” Nico said and slid off his seat.  
“No, no don’t worry I’ll get it!” Reyna sounded more eager than she wanted to getting a confused look from nico.  
“If it will make you happy, go ahead” Nico got back on his chair.

Reyna saw Rachel was back to making drinks when she got up. She grabbed the two drinks and placed them on the table, and then she sat back down. 

“Aw cool, she drew a little snowman on my cup.” Nico turned the cup so Reyna could see.  
“Yeah she does that.” Reyna deadpanned.  
“Did she draw on yours too?” Reyna looked at her cup it had a tree and a star next to her name.  
“Yeah, look.”  
“Pfffft She spelled your name wrong.” Nico was right it was spelled Reina, instead of Reyna.  
“Yeah, I guess.” She shrugged and looked back at Rachel who was drawing another doodle on a small to go cup.  
“What’s wrong?” Nico, looked over also.  
“Yeah, uh let’s just go.”


	2. Serendipity

“Okay so I’m going to give Will his christmas present today.” Nico sat on the couch holding a small wrapped box.   
“Um, good?” Reyna said fixing her scarf in the mirror by the front door.  
“Are things ever that easy with me?”   
“Okay, point.” Reyna turned to her room mate. “What’s up?”  
“What if I give it to him and he’s, I don’t know weirded out, maybe we aren’t close enough for it to make sense.” Nico sighed.  
“How long have you too been dating again?”   
“Well I’m getting him something nice, so I don’t know!”   
“It’s just a book it’s fine, don’t be so worried.” Reyna laughed. “Well I have to go, have a, please calm down.” 

Reyna worked as an intern at an office for a magazine. She was lucky she didn’t have to run stupid errands like her co-worker Frank, but she did feel more like a secretary at times. She scheduled meetings and made emails for her superiors. 

It was hard, for Reyna, going from being a leader wherever she was to having to take orders. At least she got to see Rachel sometimes after work, maybe if she was there Reyna wouldn’t mind doing a coffee run. It would probably make Frank’s day to not have to do it for once. 

“Hey, Frank.” Reyna caught him just as he passed her cubicle.   
“Hey Reyna.” He stopped and smiled   
“Are you going to get coffee?”   
“Yeah, what do you want?” He was so patient and didn’t seem to mind going on runs.   
“I actually was thinking... I should get the coffee this time.” She felt ridiculous, picking up the coffee just to maybe see a girl she kind of likes. Nico doesn’t even know how lucky he is to have a boyfriend he really likes, they used to be single together. 

“Oh really, thank you Reyna.” He did look pretty happy that she offered, it might not have been a pointless deed after all. “Here are the orders and the money. I was thinking I might get something to if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” she took the money and list. “What do you want?”  
“Just a medium coffee, I didn’t have any time to make myself coffee today.”   
“Really, they have almond milk now.”   
“Yeah I’m good.”   
“Okay I’ll be right back.”

Not too many people asked for drinks this time which was good but it turns out they usually get coffee from Dunkins so the whole thing did feel like a let down. 

She got back to work and heard a voice behind her as she was about to open the door to the front desk.

“Let me get that for you.”   
“Thanks.” Reyna stopped, it was the girl from Starbucks, it was Rachel.  
“Hey didn’t I see you yesterday at work?” She tilted her head “I’m pretty good with faces,   
I must have seen you before.” good with faces, okay.  
“Yeah I think so.” Reyna felt happy, but stressed, like she just let her guard down  
“Do you work here? Because I have an interview with Ms. Belana.” Rachel’s face was so   
pink it made her freckles difficult to discern.   
“I can show you where her office is. What’s the interview about, if you don’t mind me asking.”   
“I won the painting competition your magazine had, I brought it with me actually.”  
Rachel pressed the elevator button. “What floor is she on?”  
“The fourth the same one I’m on.”   
“Let me guess one of these are her’s.” Rachel grinned, “Should I bring it to her.”   
“Well she thinks Frank went to get this so I should give it to him.”  
“Are you getting played?” Reyna looked rather amused.  
“No Frank is nice he always get’s the coffee and never gets any brownie points so to speak.   
“Okay, see you around.” Reyna watched her walk off and sighed.


End file.
